


Come Hell Or High Water

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Fluff, M/M, Obikin Big Bang 2020, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: A single quick glance.On the count of three.One.Two.Three.Obi-Wan looked behind himself. The streets were the usual busyness that they always were during this time of night. Although he didn’t see Anakin, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t following him.Obi-Wan saw something he shouldn’t have on the way home one night, and now he will be let in on a new world he didn’t know existed,
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Obikin Big Bang 2020





	1. Nearly Witches

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing or the star wars franchise other than the movies on dvd, a rebel bracelet from hot topic, and a Lando t-shirt. Enjoy, the title was inspired by Fall Out Boy’s, Bang The Doldrums. Please let me know what you think in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, hi. I would like to thank my artist @ destiny_rain_evans here on ao3 for the wonderful art she did!!

Obi-Wan hadn’t had a shift this slow since the day he came in last year while it was storming. He had only had one of his usual “book bums”, also known as the people he sees on a weekly basis, come in. He was one of the two staff members who could make it in, and the other had been a teenager who wanted to work on his paper. What Obi-Wan did notice though was that this guy came in every day, including that rainy day. He came in today too. The library’s air unit was broken, and it was the hottest day recorded within the last five years. Obi-Wan still doesn’t understand why anyone would want to come to the library, even if he himself wants to go someplace nice, and cool. Somewhere with a working air unit. 

The odd thing is, this guy never checks out a book. He comes in and sits at the exact same table everyday, where he reads. Rainy or hot. Obi-Wan hasn’t seen what he reads either, for one, because the guy always puts the books back where they belong. Which Obi-Wan thinks is very kind of him. His co-worker, Mace, thinks he’s stealing them. Obi-Wan has wanted to talk to him for months now, but each time he’s tried the guy disappears. 

Today was different, barely before closing time, Obi-Wan saw him browsing the Young Adult section. Something he did not expect. Another thing he didn’t expect was to see him put away what he thought was the second Twilight novel. “Have a thing for vampires?” He spoke, without thinking. 

Obi-Wan saw the man jerked back slightly, surprised, and could not help but grin. “No, I have a thing for proving things are inaccurate.” The man said, once he had recovered. 

“Well you certainly picked the perfect book then.” The man laughed before Obi-Wan even finished his sentence. Head thrown back, full on laughing. Obi-Wan took a step closer to him, and smiled teasingly. “What's something that's not accurate about the book so far?” 

The man laughed again, before responding, “Vampires don’t sparkle. Never have.” Obi-Wan could not help the chuckle that escaped him. 

“So, not the fact that vampires exist, but the fact that they sparkle?” Obi-Wan asked, a tilt of the remaining humor in his voice. Obi-Wan was always very observant, which caused him to notice how his eyes had begun to change color as he smiled. Just a slight hint of yellow around his erises. His smile was kind though, it looked both young and old at once. “I’m Obi-Wan.” He continued, after a pause. 

“Anakin.” The man, _Anakin,_ said, but did not take Obi-Wan's outstretched hand. Obi-Wan watched as he looked out the window. “I have to go, see you tomorrow, Obi-Wan.” Anakin walked past him, side brushing his in the tight fit of the bookshelves. 

He lifted his hand in a small wave, and a soft “Bye.” As he watched Anakin leave. Once he was out the door Obi-Wan noticed that in the short time that they talked, the sun had fully gone down. 

Obi-Wan worked the same shift for five days straight, and every one of them Anakin, and he had a short exchange before the other man left. Tonight Anakin had come up to the counter holding another Twilight book. “One of the biggest flaws in this book is the fact that werewolves can change anytime they want. It doesn’t work like that.” Anakin stated, his lips pulled in as if he was telling an unfortunate truth. 

“Uh huh, well what does it work like then?” Obi-Wan questioned, leaning on the counter in front of him. Obi-Wan smiled, he was really starting to look forward to their conversations before Anakin left for the day. Or well night, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin always left when it was dark out. Which he personally thought as a good thing, it kept him occupied before he soon had to close. 

Anakin sighed. He looked down before he spoke, “I couldn’t tell you.” He paused, and looked back up, into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I do know that they can only change on the full moon. It's a fact, every other lore believes so at least, leading it to be a known truth.” 

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in a jokingly, challenged way. He couldn’t help the laughter in his voice, “You base all your supernatural critics on lore then?” Anakin’s only reply was a smile, and a barely there shrug. 

“It’s getting late.” Anakin breathed his words quiet enough that no one else would hear them. Obi-Wan didn’t know why, they were the last two here. His co-workers had left just over half an hour ago, seeing as Anakin was the only one still here anyway. 

“You have tomorrow off don’t you?” Anakin finally broke the momentary silence, continuing the conversation. 

“Yeah. And you knew this how?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“When you come here everyday you pick up on the schedule.” Anakin stated Matter-of-factly.

“See you not tomorrow then.” He finished, before walking out the doors, leaving Obi-Wan alone. 

It took him an hour longer than what it did for him to normally close the library, and clean up. He wasn’t sure who, but someone had moved all of the Harry Potter books to the historical fiction section. 

Once he had finally fixed the entirety of that, he was on his way. Before officially walking to his apartment, he decided to stop at the small Chinese place a block over. It had the best egg rolls that he had ever tasted, and had been craving for them for the past few days.

Usually Obi-Wan would walk the long way, but it was fairly chilly tonight. So, he took a few back alleyways, trying to make sure his warm meal stayed that way. He hated it when the brisk weather ruined the freshness of his food. 

However on the second turn he made what was supposed to be a quick shortcut, that stopped him in his tracks. Anakin stood with his back leaning against the brick wall, with his face tucked in a woman’s shoulder. 

He was taken aback. Obi-Wan couldn’t put a finger as to why, but he was shocked enough that he stumbled slightly forward, the heel of his foot crunching on a piece of broken glass. 

The sound startled him. He took a step back, glancing down. It was then that everything started to move incredibly fast. Obi-Wan looked up to the pair again, and the woman had thrown Anakin off of her, and against the opposite wall. 

She was making her way towards Anakin, a snarling sound escaping from deep within her. Neither seemed to be acknowledging or were completely unaware of his interruption, meaning he could leave without the embarrassment of addressing whatever this was. Just when Obi-Wan was turning to leave though, the women had met Anakin. When she reached him, Anakin had somehow pulled himself behind her, his arm choking her throat, and a visibly tight grip on a shining object in his hand. 

Several moments passed before Obi-Wan realized what it was. It was a small, silver knife. He watched as Anakin plunged it into the women’s chest. The blood had just barely bloomed onto her gray turtleneck, when Obi-Wan’s mind registered what had occurred in front of his own eyes. He ran. 

Obi-Wan ran, he knew Anakin had seen him. He had caught his eye as the dagger had made its way into the women, coming from Anakin’s hand. _Anakin. Anakin, the man who always came in everyday. One of his book bums, the one who always puts the books back._

Shit. Shit. Shit. He was still running. That was good. He was almost home. Only a few minutes before he made it to his building’s steps. If he was going to risk looking behind himself, he needed to do it now. 

A single quick glance. 

On the count of three. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

Obi-Wan looked behind himself. The streets were the usual busyness that they always were during this time of night. Although he didn’t see Anakin, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t following him. Or someone else wasn’t. 

His apartment building was in sight. He was almost there. Just up the steps, through the door, up a flight of steps, and the third door on the right. Then he would be home. Once he was there he could figure out what he wanted to do. 

He made it through the lobby door then stopped in his tracks. A couple steps to the right, and no one could see him, but Obi-Wan would be able to hear if anyone stopped at the door. Obi-Wan waited in silence. No sound came. No one came to the apartment complex’s door. Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. He was okay. 

It was then that he slowed down. He walked up the flight of stairs. Made it inside of his apartment, before he broke down. 

Leaning against the door, Obi-Wan’s breathing became quick. Feeling as though he couldn’t keep air in his lungs, Obi-Wan dropped both his keys and the Chinese takeout bag he forgot was still in his grip. 

When both items hit the ground, Obi-Wan jumped. Knocked out of his panic, he slowly picked up the keys, and the bag of food. He set them on the counter. 

He wasn’t sure how long he spent staring at the counter, but when he looked through the window, the sun had started to come up. Obi-Wan could feel his eyes starting to close of their own will, but before he could allow himself any type of rest he had to know. 

Had anyone found the girl? He grabbed his laptop, and sat on the couch. He looked on every news site he could think of, nothing. He found nothing. Nothing about anything that happened last night. Not a single thing. 

Obi-Wan leaned his head on the back of the couch taking a deep breath. Maybe it was all a dream, or a hallucination. Maybe Anakin really didn’t kill anyone. It was all in Obi-Wan’s head. He hoped so. 

A couple hours later, Obi-Wan woke to the sound of a news alert coming from his phone. He picked it up, breathing hard. Dreading seeing it was about the girl he picked it up. He exhaled in relief when he saw that it was about the weather. Just the weather. 

Now that Obi-Wan was awake he began to think. Maybe he should go to the police and report it, or he could call to leave and an anonymous tip. He knew deep down he didn’t imagine anything he saw last night. It was time to figure out what to do about it. 

At first he really thought it was best to tell the authorities exactly what happened, but as he dialed the numbers out, Obi-Wan began to re-think. What if Anakin murdered him too. He was the only witness. He saw everything. But what if Anakin was going to murder him anyway, because he saw everything weather or not he told someone who could put him away. He should think about it. 

He would take a couple days off work. He would sort through what he should do. Wait, work. He had work tomorrow, and Anakin always came in. He should definitely take some time off of work, at least to avoid getting murdered. 

If he wasn’t going to work he needed to let Mace know. But what would he say? 

_“Hey, sorry boss I can’t come in the next couple days. Why? Oh one of the book bums killed a guy and I am trying to figure out if I should tell the police or not.”_

Yeah, no.

After what Obi-Wan gathered to be an hour of thought he decided he could say he had the flu. Mace wouldn’t want him to come in if he was sick. Or that's what Obi-Wan hoped. 

He dialed the office number. “Hello?” 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before he spoke. “Hey, Mace.” Obi-Wan faked a cough before continuing. “I am not feeling so well, and have been puking all morning. I am calling in sick for a few days.” 

Mace grunted. “Yeah, okay Kenobi. You have two days.” 

Obi-Wan heard a beep, telling him Mace had hung up. 

He spent the next few days freating. He couldn’t decide whether or not he should call the police or not. Finally the morning he had to go to work, came. There was no getting out of it. Hopefully Anakin wouldn’t come in today, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t get killed too. 

The entire time he was at work he was a nervous wreck. He had seen no sign of Anakin, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t watching, and waiting for the perfect moment to kill Obi-Wan. 

It was at closing, when Obi-Wan stepped out of the library’s door after locking up that things went downhill. Faster than humanly possible Anakin had Obi-Wan pinned against the building's wall. Obi-Wan’s heart started to beat out of his chest. 

Then Anakin spoke, “Please let me explain Obi-Wan.”  
  



	2. Shots

Obi-Wan was way beyond starting to panic. He was slowly making his way into a decent of panic-caused madness. Losing his goddamn mind. Anakin had his arms locked on each side of Obi-Wan, but he was talking in a low, soothing voice, but it was doing a very poor job of helping. 

“Obi-Wan I need you to calm down. I want to explain everything. You have to calm down though okay.” 

“I am not panicking. I am calm. Totally calm.” Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse, and shaking his head frantically. 

Anakin sighed. “Yeah, you are panicking.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s forearm, tugging him forward. “Come on. Let’s go get some coffee.” 

“Okay, coffee. Coffee sounds good.” Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. He could feel Anakin's grip on his arm go lax. 

Their entire five minute walk to the coffee shop Obi-Wan spent trying to get a hold of himself. Anakin hadn’t killed him, yet. Which was a good thing. Maybe he didn’t want to kill him. Obi-Wan wasn’t aware that they had made it to the coffee shop until he heard the bell above the door ring. 

It was practically empty inside. It was only the two baristas behind the counter, and them. Anakin walked along with Obi-Wan’s arm within his now. Obi-Wan had no idea when the change of positions occurred. Although it did help steady him. Even if it did look like Anakin was courting Obi-Wan at some 18th century ball.

“Hi. Welcome to Lola’s. I am so sorry but we will only be open for about 15-“ One of the girls started to say, leaning over the counter, before Anakin interrupted her. 

“We won’t be staying. Just a small earl grey tea, and we’ll be on our way.” Anakin flashed a smile, one that seemed to calm Obi-Wan more than the soothing words, and voice he had tried earlier. 

Although Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how Anakin knew his drink order, or the fact that he didn’t drink coffee in the first place, he wasn’t going to argue. Or ask. Well if he made it out of this alive he might ask. 

The barista handed Anakin the tea, and they made their way out. Obi-Wan did notice that after the young girl handed him the drink, Anakin slipped a few dollars in the tip jar. They weren’t dollar bills either. He did it slyly like he was trying to do it without being noticed. 

Once they were back in the street Obi-Wan’s anxiety came back full force, no longer dulled in the safety of the coffee shop. They had only taken a couple of steps, when out of nowhere Anakin stopped. 

“Here, this should help.” Anakin spoke, handing Obi-Wan the tea. After that they continued on to their designation. Obi-Wan had no idea where they were going, but Anakin had a pace set, with a clear place in mind, and showed no sign of slowing down. 

Hopefully, Anakin wasn’t going to kill him. Why would you go get tea for someone you were going to kill? Obi-Wan didn’t see any sense in it, and wanted to ask, but feared he might get killed for asking. But once again he reminded himself, why does anyone kill anyone, what could that woman have even done to Anakin the other night that would cause him to, well  _ do that.  _

A few minutes later Obi-Wan could no longer hold it in. “Where are we going?” 

Their stride didn’t even pause nor falter, when Anakin replied. “To the bridge downtown. No one really goes there at night.” 

“Are you going to kill me?” Obi-Wan spoke the question quickly, heart pounding. 

Anakin paused, he still walked without stopping. but something changed. A different kind of quiet, like now he was contemplating something. Maybe his answer to his question, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure. 

Finally, after a breath he answered. “No,” His other hand that wasn’t still wrapped around Obi-Wan’s arm came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I probably should, but I honestly do not want to.” 

Obi-Wan only nodded his mind racing because of Anakin’s words, but Anakin went on. “Which is why I need you to listen to me, because if you don’t I will have to. Do you understand?” 

Once again, Obi-Wan nodded his response. Anakin looked over, towards his face for the first time since they had walked in the coffee shop. It was quick, but Obi-Wan saw because he himself was watching Anakin. Hadn’t stopped watching him almost the entire time since Anakin had cornered him outside the library. 

“I need you to say it.” Anakin said this, his voice quiet. 

“Yeah, umm yes.” Obi-Wan’s words came out nervous, and hesitant. Rightly so, Anakin had said if he doesn’t listen he will have to kill him. Although he said he didn’t want to, which put his nerves a little at ease. 

For the rest of their walk Obi-Wan’s mind was analyzing everything Anakin had said, everything he had done. His body movements, all of it. He was keenly aware when they had reached the bridge. 

“Come on.” Anakin led them over to the middle of the wooden bridge. It sat over a small, slow moving river. The railing was short, a welcoming place. 

Anakin sat down, throwing his arms over the railing, letting them hang over the outside. He looked back up into Obi-Wan’s face. “Sit.” 

When he did, Anakin lifted his arm, pointing to the bank of the river. “About this time of night there is a family of ducks that come down to swim. I guess they come down at night because there are hardly any people.” 

“Cool.” Obi-Wan scooted closer to the railing, resting his arms on the smooth top. He sat there, watching quietly. It wasn’t two minutes before he saw white, and yellow feathers come out from the trees and slowly glide onto the water. Obi-Wan saw two grown but also four little babies. 

He must have known that Obi-Wan was watching because without turning his head from the ducks Anakin spoke, “I have names for all of them.” 

Obi-Wan hummed his interest, waiting for Anakin to go on. When he continued to be quiet, Obi-Wan looked at him in question.

It was then that Anakin broke the little slice of silence that had occurred, “What I want to tell you, you can never tell anyone. I know what you saw the other night, and I want to be able to explain, but no matter what you cannot say a single thing to anyone, ever.” Anakin’s words paused, and he met Obi-Wan’s eye’s. He continued the rest holding eye contact. “Or I could not explain. I won’t kill you if that is what you are still worried about, but if I do not explain I will leave, and you won’t see me again. You could go to the police if I don’t explain too, clear your mind. But if I do explain you can’t. Do you understand?” 

Silence filled the air. Obi-Wan broke the eye contact, looking down at the ducks. Quietly he spoke, “I want to know what happened.” 

A deep sigh, and Anakin looking back towards the water, Obi-Wan looking towards him again. Then started the explanation. 

“Her name was Asajj Ventress, and yes I did kill her. She was already dead though.” Anakin met Obi-Wan’s eyes again, “She was a vampire. So am I.” 

Anakin waited for Obi-Wan’s reaction. His face was blank. When he realized what Anakin was waiting for he spoke. “A vampire.” He stated it as a fact rather than a question, yet Anakin answered it as one. 

“Yes. A vampire.” Anakin waited for him to say more, but Obi-Wan did not continue. “I can show you my fangs if you don’t believe me.” 

One nod from Obi-Wan, and Anakin opened his mouth. His lips formed the shape of a snarl, his fangs popping out. They were lean, and sharp. Pointed. Obi-Wan wondered if they were hollow.

“Seems you are a vampire.” Obi-Wan spoke, his voice tired. 

“Yeah.” When Obi-Wan didn’t respond. So Anakin retracted his fangs, and decided he might as well tell the whole story in one go. 

“Anyway, vampire’s have territory. Well, she came in, and killed people. Humans, like you in my territory. Some mind if another walks in on their claimed land, I honestly don’t care. Just don’t feed on people nor kill them. That's it, but she did. She wouldn’t stop either, I tried to make her see reason, but she had gone mad when she changed. She was only going to continue to kill. So I had to kill her, I wasn’t given a choice.” 

He paused for a moment to give Obi-Wan a chance to say anything he wished to, but when he didn’t speak Anakin continued. “She was also trying to take over. If she took me down, she could kill freely.” 

“So you killed her to protect...people?” Anakin signed in relief. 

“Yes. Exactly. Do you understand now?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I looked though, I looked to see if they found her body. I couldn’t find anything about it anywhere. What did you do with her?” Obi-Wan seemed to be coming out of the haze he had been in. 

“Well, when a vampire dies. Doesn’t matter how, but they turn to dust. Thats why. There wasn’t even a body to find, she wasn’t human in the first place.” 

Obi-Wan hummed. He was taking it surprisingly well. Quicker than Anakin expected Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. “Can I see your fangs again? Please.” 

“If you sit back down.” Obi-wan slowly lowered himself back down next to Anakin. He sat, his body faced towards Anakin, no long towards the water. 

A long pause, and Anakin opened his lips again. They were there, not a figment of a crazy person. “Fine.” 

“Fine?” Anakin repeated, not understanding what Obi-Wan meant. 

“Fine, I believe you. You are a vampire, and killed a person in some kind of vampire self defense.” 

“Are you okay? You still understand you can’t tell anyone right?” Anakin asked, fearful that Obi-Wan was this calm. 

“Yeah, yeah I won’t tell anyone.” Obi-Wan said, turning back to face the water where the ducks hadn’t stopped their nightly swim. “Vampire’s are real. I would say it surprises me, but I grew up on syfy and fantasy. I am fine with all of this.” 

He looked at Anakin, and his face had a look of an off putting sort of amusement. Like he found it kind of desperately funny. 

“I won’t be one of those chicks who get angry, and cry when they find out about how the whole supernatural world exists. I hated those tropes way too much for that.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

“Good to know.” Anakin replied. After a few minutes, when Obi-Wan was still quiet, Anakin decided he should ask. 

“Is there anything else you would like to know?” It came out awkward, but Anakin was glad to have broken the silence. 

“How old are you?” Anakin was surprised at the question, he was expecting more of a,  _ how can you die?  _ Or a,  _ what else can you do?  _ Not,  _ how old are you?  _

“Lets round to about a thousand years?” Anakin really hoped that his answer would be sufficient, because he really wasn’t positive. 

“I’ll pay you back for the tea. My wallet is just at home. I wasn’t expecting-” Obi-Wan gestured with his cup. Anakin waved his hand, “It’s fine, promise. Think of it as my repayment for you to yet freak out.” 

“I won’t freak out.” Obi-Wan, chuckled. “Told you, even if it was my basic instinct to be one of those over the top emotional, uh oh the supernatural world exist kind of people I would bury it until my last breath.” 

When Obi-Wan didn’t continue after that Anakin decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask one last time if Obi-Wan still had any questions.

“Anything else?” 

Obi-Wan was quiet before he pointed towards the ducks, “You said you named them, what are their names?” 

Anakin felt relieved. Very relieved, Obi-Wan was going to be okay. He didn’t seem scared of him or angry. He just wanted to know the names of the ducks. Anakin found it strangely cute. 

“The baby over to the right with the white spot on its head is named Daffy. The one next to him is Daisy. And on the far over is Noble. Do you see the smallest one right next to their mother?” Anakin asked. 

Confirming Obi-Wan let out a “Mmhmm.” 

“That’s creek, he’s my favorite. Their mother is Eleanor, and father is Elijah.” 

That night, Anakin walked Obi-Wan home. He waited below the steps, and Obi-Wan opened the building's door. “I have to go run some errands, but I will see you at the library. I mean if that is okay with you…?” 

“I would love it if you continued to come. You really are one of my favorite bibliophiles.” After that Anakin started to walk away into the dark night, when Obi-Wan hollered out. “Anakin, if you don’t mind one last question.” 

He nodded his go ahead, and Obi-Wan asked. “How did you know I took my tea?” 

“I watch.” Anakin stuffed his hands into his pockets, with a look on his face that showed he was debating something internally. He turned to walk away again, but quickly turned back to Obi-Wan. 

“Would you maybe like to get tea again tomorrow night?” Anakin asked, his face spoke more of the hesitation than anything else. 

“I would love that.” Obi-Wan chuckled, going to his apartment, as Anakin left. 

For the next couple weeks they fell into a sort of pattern, Anakin still came to the library everyday, but the nights Obi-Wan worked they went to get tea, and sat at the bridge in the park. They each found the company nice, and peaceful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you should listen to Shots by Imagine Dragons, very good. Also thank you for reading again. Please, very much feel free to comment.


	3. w.a.m.s

It was a few weeks later, and Obi-Wan was on his break. He was sitting across from Anakin at the desks in the back of the library eating his lunch. Anakin had pushed his current book, The Fault in Our Stars, to the side so him & Obi-Wan could quietly converse. 

“I think I want to get a cat.” Obi-Wan stated, very seriously. 

“You of all people should not get a cat, you told me just yesterday that you had killed three plants in the last year.” Anakin tried to reason. 

“A cat is different.” 

“One of the plants was a cactus Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, voice deadpan.

“Okay. I won’t get a cat, but I do want to try to get another plant. Do you want to come with me tonight after my shift is over, and see if the store has any?” He waited for Anakin’s response in silence. 

Hesitantly, Anakin agreed to go with him. Just a small plant, one that could sit in a little pot on the counter. Obi-Wan finished his food, and clocked back, leaving Anakin to continue with his book. 

When Obi-Wan was back behind the counter, his boss, Mace, spoke to him. “You have been eating lunch with that kid everyday for the past week, is there something I should know about?” 

He should have seen this coming. Mace already was not a fan of Anakin’s, still believing that he was stealing books, but also the fact he took a deep interest in all of his employees personal lives. 

“His name is Anakin, Mace.” Obi-Wan reminded him, not for the first time. Mace only raised an eyebrow, waiting. 

“He is a friend.” Obi-Wan replied, voice neutral. 

Mace hummed, “I still think he is stealing books.” He said, walking away. Obi-Wan watched Anakin’s head pop up, and swivel towards him. He sent Obi-Wan a wink, and raised his hand in greeting to Mace. 

Obi-Wan knew that Anakin could hear their conversation. He also knew the little wave at Mace was just to get on his nerves, and it worked. Obi-Wan could hear him grumbling about Anakin all the way from where he was standing. 

Once it was time to close the library Obi-Wan, and Anakin were the only ones there. Usually Obi-Wan would send Anakin to wait outside while he locked up, but tonight as soon as the last book was scanned Anakin was putting chairs up onto tables fast enough Obi-Wan barely saw him. 

“Did I forget to tell you I can move really,  _ really _ fast?” Anakin said with a smirk, noticing how Obi-Wan was speechless. 

“I should have known.” Obi-Wan laughed, grabbing his keys. He laid his hand on Anakin’s shoulder guiding him to the door. “Come on let's go get a plant.” 

They walked to the store a few blocks from Obi-Wan’s place. In the back of the building they had a greenroom where they had all kinds of flowers, and plants to sell. 

Everything was going fine when they walked in, but when they walked into the greenroom, and Anakin saw the little water guns you could squirt to help water the plants it was over. Anakin immediately grabbed one, using it to squirt Obi-Wan square in the chest. 

“Hey!” Obi-Wan called out. He ducked, sliding his way across the aisle, grabbing another water gun. He began shooting Anakin back. 

This went on for several minutes until an employee walked in. “Obi-Wan!” He screamed, putting a stop to the ruckus at once. 

A blush surfaced to Obi-Wan’s face in embarrassment. Anakin stood very still across the room, watching quietly. 

“Ahh nice to see you Cody.” Obi-Wan greeted him. 

“What are you doing?” Cody asked. 

“Umm-“ Obi-Wan began, but before he could finish Cody picked up a water gun too, squirting Obi-wan on the forehead. He turned and pointed it to Anakin too, but did not pull the plastic trigger. “Now I don’t know who you are, but I can figure out that you’re with Kenobi here.” Anakin nodded. 

“Which means he’s here for another plant.” Cody sighed, lowering the squirt gun. He turned back to Obi-Wan, shaking his head. “I am not selling you another plant I swore Obi-Wan.” 

“Cody-“ 

“Don’t ‘Cody’ me! You’re the one who keeps killing them.” He interrupted. After a breath he continued though. “I said I would sell you something, but I have been waiting for you to come in. I think I finally found something you won’t kill.” 

“What is it?” Obi-Wan questioned, walking to grab Anakin’s arm to lead him into the storage room with Cody. 

He stood in front of a pallet with small green plants behind him. He picked one up, holding it behind his back. 

“This is an Aloe plant.” Cody said, in a voice meant to be explaining why a train whistles to a three year old. “They only have to be water twice a week. Can you do that? Please? Just sunlight, and water every two weeks.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, enthusiastically. “I can do that.” 

Cody sat the plant into Obi-Wan’s waiting palms. “Please take care of it.” He pleaded. 

“Promise, I will Cody.” Obi-Wan replied. 

It was then Cody turned to Anakin. “Would you like one too?” 

“No thank you.” Anakin declined, without reason. 

“Now, leave before you kill all of my plant children Kenobi. I do not want to see you in this store again.” Cody waved them off dramatically stern. 

On the way back to Obi-Wan’s apartment, Obi-Wan made Anakin an offer he couldn’t refuse. 

“You’ll have to come inside, I’ll need you to name the aleo.” Anakin nodded his head, as though Obi-Wan was not being serious. “No, I mean it Anakin.” 

“You’ll have to invite me in you know, and you will not be able to resend that invitation.” Anakin said. 

Obi-Wan was astounded. “Why would I ever not want you in my home? Anakin you are always welcome there.” 

“Again I shall remind you,  _ I am a vampire.”  _ Anakin stated. They had been over this many times since that night on the bridge. Anakin still believed that Obi-Wan was, or at least should, be afraid of him. 

“Yeah I know, we’ve been through this. I invite you into my home, Anakin Vampire Skywalker.” Obi-Wan said, utterly serious. 

“My middle name isn’t vampire.” Anakin replied. 

“Well, what is your middle name then?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I am not telling you, only for you to abuse it.” Anakin said, walking up the stairs to the apartment building, and holding open the door for Obi-Wan to walk through. 

“Fine I will continue to assume it’s Vampire then.” Obi-Wan stated, handing the small plant to Anakin so he could pull out his keys, to unlock his apartment door. 

When the two of them made it inside, Obi-Wan spread his arms out wide, and started to speak. “Welcome To my humble abode, please do make yourself at home.” 

When Obi-Wan took the plant out of Anakin’s hands, Anakin spoke so quietly Obi-Wan was hardly able to catch his words. “I would like to name it Bella.” 

“Perfect.” Obi-Wan replied, going to find the supplies to make a little note card to write the plant's new name on, and set it on a popsicle stick in it’s pot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, ohhh w.a.m.s by Fall Out Boy. Also I know this is basically a filler chapter, but I loved the fluff. I know, I know. Bella. Trust me, I am upset with myself over the name too. It was done at 2am, but I refuse to change it.


	4. Polarize

It was mid-morning, and Obi-Wan was on his way back to the library. He’d had to run downtown, and drop off a couple books at the post office to send to some of their homebound patrons. Just a few blocks from the library though, Obi-Wan began to feel as though he was being watched. 

A shiver ran up his spin, and goosebumps spread over patches of his skin. Obi-Wan glanced behind him. He saw a tall, wiry man sneaking looks at him from behind a newspaper across the street. Obi-Wan didn’t know why someone would be-

He did know, if someone else had seen what had happened that night in the alley with Anakin, and reported it they might have seen Obi-Wan too. They might have thought he had something to do with it. 

Luckily, Obi-Wan had turned back around before the man noticed that Obi-Wan saw that he was watching him. He turned the last corner from the library, but the man still didn’t move from the bus stop bench he was sitting on. Obi-Wan decided maybe he was just being paranoid, because he waited around the corner, but still the man never followed like Obi-Wan was expecting. He took a calming inhale, and made it past the last few building’s before stopping in front of the doors to his workplace. 

Before he opened the door to step inside though, he closed his eyes making sure he had fully calmed down. Obi-Wan could not let Anakin know what he had just thought was happening. Over the last few weeks of their blossoming friendship, Obi-Wan noticed how hesitant Anakin was that Obi-Wan really did want him around. Back when Anakin was just a book bum that Obi-Wan didn’t really know, he had assumed Anakin was just a quiet sort of guy. 

Now that Obi-Wan, and Anakin were friends, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was anything but quiet. The only time he was quiet was when he was caught up in his own head, and when his negative view of himself as lesser than clouded his judgement, and took control of his emotions. Any other time, Anakin could almost be compared to a puppy. 

Obi-Wan stepped in through the library doors, but when he walked down the steps, and through the bottom levels doors, he was greeted with the sight of Mace behind the counter glaring at the lounge chair sitting beside the door that Obi-wan had just walked through. Sitting in the lounge chair, was the one, and only Anakin Skywalker. He looked up from behind the book that he had been reading. 

“Glad to see that you are back.” Anakin greeted with a smirk. 

“Hmmhm, what did you do to make Mace look at you like he is contemplating tying you to a pole, and leaving you there until the buzzards eat you?” Obi-Wan signed, looking down at Anakin, though not so secretly amused by the so far undisclosed cause of Mace’s look. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Anakin shrugged, looking back down. He began reading his book again. Obi-Wan walked away, leaving Anakin with a pat on the shoulder. 

When he went behind the desk Mace immediately walked over to his portion of it. Mace waited until he was done helping a young girl check out her pick of books before he spoke. “Your new little pet needs to find a new home.” 

“And why would that be?” Obi-Wan asked, choosing to ignore the comment about Anakin being his “pet.” 

“He is a menace to this library. I saw him earlier, he was pulling out books, and reshelving them. Something has to be done Obi-Wan.” He should have seen this coming, Mace was never going to give up the fact that Anakin was doing something  _ not right.  _

“Are you sure that’s what you saw?” Obi-Wan tried to confirm, really hoping that Mace was wrong. He knew Anakin was slightly irritating at times, but Obi-Wan did not believe he would do something like that.

“Yes.” Mace said, a note in his voice telling that he was at his wits end.

“Let's ask him then.” Obi-Wan said, turning around to look at Anakin, and calling, “Anakin will you come here please.” 

Anakin sauntered up to the desk, a look in his eye that spoke of great smugness, and glee. Like he was about to win some kind of game. “Yes Obi-Wan?” His tone of voice was proud too on top of it all. 

“Did you rearrange books? Putting them where they are not supposed to go?” Obi-Wan said, looking Anakin in his eyes. 

“No! I did no such thing.” 

“Anakin-“ He cut Obi-Wan off, looking at Mace now as he spoke. 

“I did move books,  _ but I put them where they are actually supposed to go.” _ He took a breath, then continued. “Your new hire, Jax Pavan. Everytime he has shelved books he has put them back in the wrong places. I was putting them back, next time say thank you instead of thinking about trying to find any reason to kick me out.” Anakin turned, walking away to the back, where Obi-Wan knew he was headed to sit at their usual table when it came time for lunch. 

Obi-Wan looked at Mace, but didn't say anything. “I’ll deal with Pavan.” He grumbled, then went in search of the kid. 

Still behind the desk Obi-Wan helped a couple more people check out their books, and after helping one particular small boy find Thomas The Train, Obi-Wan went over to the table that Anakin sat at. Anakin still had his head bent reading his book, not even glancing up when Obi-Wan sat down. 

“Mace is dealing with Jax. We both know the kid is going to be traumatized just by his eyes.” Obi-Wan said, trying to lift Anakin’s mood back up. 

Anakin finally looked back up at Obi-Wan, and when he spoke his voice was detached. “I won’t be able to walk you home tonight.” 

What Anakin said shocked Obi-Wan, for the last three weeks Anakin walked him home from the library, or on the days he didn’t work came over to watch movies, and just hang out. He felt hurt, but also concerned as to why. 

“If this is because what happened earlier, I am sorry. I-“ Anakin stopped Obi-Wan’s words there. 

“This has nothing to do with that. I just have to run a couple errands. That’s all.” Anakin moved his hand to squeeze Obi-Wan’s forearm in a reassuring manner in agreement with what he’d said. 

It was a few minutes before Obi-Wan said much else other than nodding his head. “You’ll stop by after if you have time?” 

“Yeah. I will, probably close to eleven if that's okay.” Anakin replied, thumb making calm, circling movement on Obi-Wan’s arm.

They agreed, and chatted for a moment longer until, Anakin removed his hand from Obi-Wan’s arm after Obi-Wan started to get up from his chair to make his way back over to the main desk at the library. Anakin left as soon as the sun went down. Obi-Wan swore that it had never felt so long until closing after that. 

Once leaving the building of the library after closing, that same feeling of being watched came back. Out of some new found instinct Obi-Wan took the busier streets on his walk back home. It had taken him longer than he anticipated to close tonight, which meant Anakin was going to be waiting for him at his place if he didn’t take one shortcut. 

Obi-Wan almost didn’t, but he still believed that it was just him being paranoid. As soon as he stepped foot into the alleyway, two figures landed behind him out of the sky blocking the way he had come. Three more landed in front of him, which is when he noticed that he had definitely seen these three jump off of the very tall building that created part of the alley. 

One walked forward, and bowed. “My name is Maul. I am looking for Anakin Skywalker, and I hear you are close.” 

Next thing before Obi-Wan knew the creature was biting his neck. Obi-Wan heard a scream, when the pain hit from his neck he realized it was he himself screaming. He could feel his knees start to buckle, and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He felt himself hit the ground, and then it was all blank again. 

When he woke up he was sitting on his couch, with his head in Anakin’s lap. Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times before remembering what had happened, and hastily sitting up. Before Obi-Wan could ask, Anakin explained. 

“I was sitting on your building’s steps when I heard you scream. When I got to the alley, you were barely conscious, and after I had-“ Anakin coughed, interrupting himself, “taken care of the vampires who attacked you, you had become unconscious. So I fed you my blood, and took you home.” Anakin paused, waiting on Obi-Wan to say something, but instead Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tightly around Anakin in a warm embrace. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan mumbled into Anakin’s shoulder. 

Anakin laughed self-deprecatingly. “Don’t thank me. Partly because it’s my fault you are in the situation, they know I care for you, they were trying to use you to take my land. But also because if you die in the next 48 hours you are going to be a vampire.” Anakin said the last part quickly, wishing it would make it less of a big deal. 

But to Obi-Wan it wasn’t, which confused Anakin, because all he said was. “Thank you,” again, curling up next to him, and turning on the tv. 

The next few days Anakin was practically attached to Obi-Wan’s side. Later that night Obi-Wan had told Anakin about the feeling of being watched on the way back from the post office too, and since then Anakin had even started sitting closer to the front desk, nearer to Obi-Wan, at the library. 

While Anakin seemed jumpy, Obi-Wan could feel himself falling. It was no big surprise really, he had already been attracted to Anakin, and then he got to know him, and it had only grown. The thing was, Obi-Wan couldn’t even think about trying to start something with Anakin until he found out what was causing him to be so jumpy. He had marked down most of it to what had happened, but the longer this went on Obi-Wan had a feeling it was something else going on too. 

That night, while Obi-Wan was in the kitchen he decided to ask Anakin about it. “Hey, I was wondering what has you practically crawling out of your skin all the time?” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Anakin said, his tone more defensive than Obi-Wan had ever heard before. 

Obi-Wan walked over to the barstool Anakin was sitting at. “Yeah you do. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” Anakin insisted. 

“Anakin, I know tha-“ Obi-Wan didn’t finish his sentence before Anakin was pushing back his chair, and crowding into Obi-Wan’s space, yelling. 

“No! You don’t know anything! It’s my fault that you were hurt in the first place!” Anakin’s hands were flying through the air, and Obi-Wan’s back was against the counter-top, but Anakin didn’t stop. He only moved closer. “Just because you think-“ 

Their lips met, and as Obi-Wan was going to start pulling away Anakin began to kiss back. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s hands move behind his head from their place on his cheeks, as his own lips tugged, and pulled until Obi-Wan opened his mouth. When Anakin’s tongue met Obi-Wan's, the heat of it triggered something in Anakin. 

His fangs slide out causing Anakin to rear back. Obi-Wan’s hold on Anakin was broken, and he was backing away slowly. “I am so, so sorry I shouldn’t have allowed that.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes began to clear of the haze that had come over them from the kiss. “I wanted to.” Was his response, not understanding what was happening. 

“I know. I should have stopped it though! You shouldn’t fucking kiss me Obi-Wan. I am a goddamn vampire!” Anakin began to yell, leaning against the wall.

“I don’t care!” Obi-Wan yelled back, moving towards him, hoping he could make him see reason. 

The same thought was running through Anakin’s mind as he quietly spoke. “Come on Obi-Wan. That’s a lie. You care.” 

Obi-Wan was still yelling, “You’re surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can’t imagine that I believed that you would want to?” 

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin tried to interrupt, but Obi-Wan wasn’t having it. 

“That what we’ve been doing here means something? You’re the liar, Anakin. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it!” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and then continued quietly. “And you're lying to me, and you’re lying to yourself. I can prove it.”

He moved towards Anakin, and Anakin didn’t move back. He stood still watching Obi-Wan with wide eyes. Obi-Wan slowly stepped into Anakin’s space, sliding a hand against his cheek, and leaning in. Their lips only met for a brief moment, and Obi-Wan pulled back, in a way that their lips were still touching, but so that he could speak. 

“See. Let me see your fangs.” Anakin didn’t know exactly what Obi-Wan had done, but his dead heart was beating wildly, and he opened his mouth to show his still prominent fangs. Obi-Wan brought his other hand up, and gently rubbed his thumb over one. 

When he moved his hand to the opposite side of Anakin’s face, and brought his lips back to his, Anakin kissed back. When Obi-Wan tried to pull back, Anakin took his hands that hadn’t moved from his own sides, and brought them to the back of Obi-Wan’s head pulling a couple more kisses from him. 

Before Obi-Wan could move too far away once their lips separated, Anakin spoke. “I want to take you on a date. A real date, I won’t do that though until you let me explain what I am so worried about. You won’t like it, which is why I didn’t want to tell you.” 

“Okay.” Obi-Wan agreed, taking Anakin’s hands in his, and pulling him over to the couch, so that they could talk. Anakan scrubbed his free hand over his face. Obi-Wan grabbed a hold of it, taking on a reassuring tone of voice, “Hey, you aren’t going to scare me Anakin. Talk to me, please.” 

“You remember how I told you that Asajj Ventress was trying to take over my land. How she was willing to kill to make me bow down to her, just like the others that attacked you?” Anakin asked, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes for only a moment, then looked down at their interlocked hands. 

“Yeah.” 

An audible unneeded breath was taken, and then Anakin begun. “That wasn’t the only thing they were trying to do. You must understand Obi-Wan, I am very old. Older than many vampires. The older ones sometimes were granted gifts, they are few, and far between, I am one of them though.” 

When Anakin did not continue, Obi-Wan pushed him farther, squeezing his hands as he questioned, “What is your gift Anakin?” 

“I can sometimes see parts of the future. They are hardly ever correct or fully formed, but they’re intent is always correct.” Anakin’s eyes cut to Obi-Wan’s, and what Obi-Wan saw was both fear, and something else. He wasn’t sure what, but it made Anakin’s eyes have an intense, mad look to them. “There is a vampire Lord, Lord Palpatine, and a future war that may come for him. He wants me to help him, and his intent is harm. Not only harm to those who stand against him, but harm against us. He will do anything Obi-Wan, he can to make me help him. Anything. I want peace, and have only wanted peace for hundreds of years.” 

Anakin said one last thing that dropped like a stone to Obi-Wan’s stomach. “Anything including hurting you. Which is what I see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polarize by Twenty-One Pilots. Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	5. 11 Minutes Away

There was a knock on the door that caused Obi-Wan to jump in his seat. Before he knew it, Anakin was at the front door looking through the peephole. “Let me in, asshole, it’s urgent, and you know it.” 

Obi-Wan hadn’t even moved off the couch, and Anakin had the door open pulling a woman inside. He quickly shut, and locked the door. “What are you doing here Ashoka?” 

“Actually, what the hell is going on here?” Obi-Wan asked, before  _ Ashoka _ had a chance to answer Anakin’s question. 

“Obi-Wan-“ Anakin started to say, but was interrupted by Ashoka speaking. 

“ _ I am here because both of you need to leave. Now.”  _ Ashoka said urgently. She walked down Obi-Wan’s hall opening every door until she found Obi-Wan’s bedroom, and walked in. Anakin followed down the hall, into the room when she didn’t come out immediately. 

Standing up from the couch, Obi-Wan had taken two steps when they both exited his bedroom carrying a bag each. Ashoka’s was empty, but the black luggage bag Anakin was holding looked to be stuffed to the brim. Anakin sat the bag on the table, and looked at Obi-Wan. 

“Who the hell is this Anakin?” Anakin sighed, in response to Obi-Wan’s question. 

“Ashoka is a very old friend.” 

“Really, I am young in body, but old in mind. I met Anakin a couple hundred years ago. ” She yelled from Obi-Wan’s bathroom. He could hear things being moved, and was growing increasingly worried. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan issued a warning with the tone he used. A warning for exactly what, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure. He knew though that whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“She has come here to warn us.” Anakin laid his hands on the table, gesturing for Obi-Wan to sit. “I am so sorry to do this to you, I wish there was some way that this didn’t have to happen, especially tonight. When everything just happened, and-“ Anakin cut himself off to start a new explanation. “Obi-Wan, Palpatine is coming after me, and he plans to do it through you.” 

“Okay, and?” Obi-Wan knew there was more to it. 

“We have to leave tonight. Palpatine is coming after us himself. Thus far he has only sent new vampires, or underlings, vampires who are not as strong as me, vampires I can fight. Obi-Wan, if I go against Palpatine, we won’t win. There won’t be peace, the only way that I can stop him is if we run. I would run, and leave by myself, but Ashoka has informed me that he plans to use you against me. He knows I care for you, and I can’t let him hurt you.” Anakin moved from the table, sitting on the couch next to Obi-Wan. 

“If I thought you would be safe, I wouldn’t take you with me, but-“ Anakin stopped what he was saying when Obi-Wan took his face in one of his palms. 

Slowly, Obi-Wan kissed him. A whisper of his lips on Anakin’s. Obi-Wan pulled back, Anakin already missed the barely there pressure of Obi-Wan’s lips. When Anakin opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was looking into them. 

“There is a connection between us Anakin. As long as you are there, I want to be too.” Obi-Wan said, pushing back into Anakin’s space. He leaned his forehead against Anakin’s. “We are in this together.” 

It was at that moment that Ashoka walked back into the living room. “This is sweet, and all, but it’s time to leave. I packed all your things.” She set down the bag she had been holding next to the other one on the table. 

“Thank you for everything. I hope to one day know you better than I do now.” Obi-Wan said, but Ashoka held up her hand to stop him from speaking. 

“Don’t mention it. I mean it, I came to warn the both of you, because of my friendship with Anakin. I am glad that he found you to be happy with, but I jeopardized my place working for Palpatine. If he catches wind that I have any connections to the rebellion, let alone that I am a spy for them I am dead. So do not thank me, forget that I even exist.” And with those parting words, Ashoka walked out the door. 

“I was going to give her a hug, but I guess she’s not a touchy-feely person.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

Anakin stood up from the couch, laughing too. “More so than she would like anyone to ever know.” 

He picked up botb bags in one hand, reaching his other to help Obi-Wan up. “Is there anything else you need?” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, telling Anakin he did not. 

“Let’s go, we only have a couple hours until daybreak.” 

They walked out the apartment hand in hand. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure where Anakin was leading him, but he knew wherever they went Anakin planned to keep him safe. Obi-Wan trusted Anakin, even in just the few weeks that he had known him, he had seen too much not to trust him. 

Without Obi-Wan realizing it, Anakin had stopped at a limo rental company. Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, telling him, “To wait right out here. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

He hadn’t exaggerated when he walked through the door, and came out with a set of keys less than a minute later. Anakin picked up one of the bags with one hand, and held the keys, and Obi-Wan’s hand in the other. Anakin led Obi-Wan through the gate at the back of the shop, and opened the nice beige colored car door, setting Obi-Wan’s bags in the back. 

“This is our car.” Anakin said, stepping out from putting the bags in, and taking a bow. “Our carriage awaits, sir.” 

“I know that I should probably be worried about other things, but what do you plan to do for the daytime? You will burn in the sun, Anakin.” Obi-Wan asked, worried about Anakin. 

Anakin laughed, his head thrown back. “I promise to explain, just get in the car.” 

Once they were on the road for a few minutes Anakin explained, just as he had told Obi-Wan he would. “We are going to drive during the day, I won’t burn. The windows on this car are made specifically for vampires.” Obi-Wan smiled, while he wasn’t ken on the idea of being hunted by a vampire lord, he was glad to at least be doing it with Anakin. 

They drove through the day, but had to stop for the last couple hours at a gas station. Unexpectedly they had run out of gas, yet could not risk opening a door at the chance that the sunlight might touch Anakin. They pulled over there, and waited until nightfall. They used those few hours to lay together in the backseat, and rest for the day, and night. 

As soon as dusk hit, Anakin was out of the car pumping gas. He had said earlier that they needed to put as much space between them, and where they had lived as fast as possible. Obi-Wan opened the door, to go inside to use the restroom, but something stopped him. Anakin had paused, going incredibly still. 

A man was walking towards Obi-Wan. There was no question, Obi-Wan was his designation. His eyes were hooded, but something about his walk was unnatural. 

Faster than Obi-Wan had ever seen him move, Anakin had pushed the man to the side, and was by Obi-Wan’s side in a millisecond trying to push him back into the car. 

Obi-Wan went willingly, but before he had sat the man was back at the car even though Obi-Wan had seen him go over the road. 

The man spoke for the first time, “Don’t be rash Anakin.”

From his view of Anakin’s back, Obi-Wan saw him pull out a wooden stake. As he flew to the man’s chest, he yelled. “Obi-Wan go!” 

He couldn’t move. Obi-Wan was frozen in place, whatever semblance of survival skills Obi-Wan had been given were gone. He saw Anakin lift the stake messily, going to stab the man, but in a flash the man had the stake in his hands. 

The man was twirling it like a baton, scarily calm. It was then Anakin spoke, and Obi-Wan understood, and realized who this man was. “You won’t make me fight this battle, Lord Palpatine. Let me, and the human go, we won’t participate in any part of this. We just want peace.” 

“That won’t be happening.” Lord Palpatine said, dusting off the stake against his jacket. “You see I have gathered you care about this little human pet. So either come with me or I kill him.” 

“Don’t touch him.” Anakin hissed low, his breath coming in shallow. 

The man chuckled, it sounded dark, and humorless to Obi-Wan’s ears. “It’s too late for that.” 

The man cocked his head. Anakin turned around, and the look of horror on his face terrified Obi-Wan. It was then that Obi-Wan felt something sharp against his throat, hands on his arms. 

“Hello.” It was a feminine voice that spoke in his ear. She pulled what Obi-Wan assumed was a knife, closer to the skin or his neck. “Move.” She pushed, and Obi-Wan stepped forward having no other choice, 

“You see Anakin, I’ll make you a deal. We don’t kill the pet, you come, and work with me. You will even thank me later, saving you from these fragile creatures who don’t even understand what the world really is. What you really are.” Lord Palpatine said this as Obi-Wan was thrust in his arms. He was stroking Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan imagined he was trying to decide between draining him, or snapping it because  _ of course Obi-Wan’s blood is too lowly, and filthy.  _

The tension in Anakin was visible. The strain on his face was clear as day. Obi-Wan feared for how hard he was clenching his jaw. “Fine.” 

Now, Obi-Wan feared for what Anakin had just agreed to. Anakin was walking towards Palpatine, but reached out and touched Obi-Wan’s face. “I’m sorry.” 

That was the last thing Anakin said to Obi-Wan, before his vision went black. He wasn’t sure how long it was, but he woke back up in the driver's seat of the car with no one else there any longer. 

It was also the last time Obi-Wan saw Anakin for another eight years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 Minutes Away by Yungblud and Halsey! So good, this some occasionally makes me cry. Let me know what you think in the comments. You get bonus points if you let me know what you think with the song and the chapter together!! I lived this song for the entire fic, but it went perfectly with this chapter. Enjoy!!


	6. Nine in the Afternoon

Obi-Wan waited there in the parking lot for hours. He’d found the keys under the drivers seat, turned on the car, and just sat there. He watched the time tick by. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long he was out, but it wasn’t quite morning, the car’s clock reading 4 a.m. 

At some point Obi-Wan turned the car off to wait. He could no longer see the time, but could tell it was getting late. The shadows rose, and fell. Sometime towards what he assumed was noon, one of the employees had even come to give him a free sandwich, and ask if he was having car trouble. 

When dusk fell again, and he ran out of the water bottles he’d bought at the station that he hadn’t moved from. He decided then that Anakin wasn’t coming back here. At least not yet. 

He left. He left the gas station, continued to work at the library for only another year then left his job there too. Mace had suspected since he had come back after  _ that night  _ that something had happened, but didn’t call Obi-Wan out when his excuse for quitting was he didn’t make enough money. Obi-Wan told himself that it was true, he didn’t, but deep down he knew it was the library held too many memories even for the short period him, and Anakin had actually shared, and grew closer in the library’s space. 

The only thing he didn’t leave was his apartment. Obi-Wan hoped that one day Anakin would find his way back, but he knew that it was unlikely. He had tried to look for Anakin, the first six months he waited, then he started to look. It only lasted for a year and a half, because Obi-Wan had found nothing. Even with all the information he knew now about vampires, and this world with living supernatural he still couldn’t find anything. So he gave up. 

Although Obi-Wan never gave up the dash of hope that was stuck in his heart that Anakin would make his way back. Which he did, eight years later. 

It was a cloudy night, Obi-Wan sat on his couch eating Thai as mindless television played. Rat next to him. A few years ago an alley cat had climbed his leg, not letting go. She hadn’t harmed him anyway, only seeming to be after the burrito Obi-Wan held in his hands. He had taken her home, and she had been with him ever since. He named her Rat after the fact that she acted like one, with the sense to be only slightly more affectionate. 

There was a thump outside the door. Obi-Wan barely even registered it. Then a second one. He sat his food down, knowing Rat would leave it be on the counter, and went to investigate. Obi-Wan was silently begging in his head that his neighbor, Miss. Jones, hadn’t fallen again. Last time she had severely injured her hip, and he had spent the entire afternoon waiting with her in the ER. 

Instead Obi-Wan was greeted by the sight of legs when he opened the door. The strange part was the legs weren’t standing in front of his door, no there was a body laying there foot held up like it was getting ready to kick the door, what Obi-Wan assumed was not for the first time. The body was facing down against the ground where he was unable to see the person’s face, but was able to recognize the shoulder-length curly, sandy blonde hair anywhere. He had not forgotten the look of it for even a day in the last eight years. Anakin was laying in front of his door. 

Obi-Wan fell to his knees, rushing to Anakin’s side. He placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, giving him a slight shake when he finally processed that dried blood was splattered upon his skin, but not on a single piece of clothing from what Obi-Wan could tell. His neck however looked like spilt wine. 

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan spoke. “Anakin?” 

Slowly Anakin’s head rose. “Anakin.” This time Obi-Wan’s words were no longer a question, but a sigh of relief, from seeing Anakin’s face. 

Anakin’s eyes were searching. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what they were looking for though. Finally, he broke the spell of silence. “May I come inside.” He no longer looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes when he said this. 

Obi-Wan nodded frantically, “Of course.” He started trying to help pull Anakin up from his place on the ground. 

When Obi-Wan saw Anakin's front he had to hold back a shocked gasp. He was wearing a brown coat, but the front was open showing a white shredded shirt, dried blood stained over it also. “Are you-Where-Is that yours...?” He stuttered, worried for the damage he could see, but also what he could not see, and what had happened to his dear Anakin. 

“I will explain inside.” Anakin said, taking a deep breath that reassured Obi-Wan more than either of them knew. 

Once they were inside both Obi-Wan, and Anakin could feel the tension. Obi-Wan could not place why, but it was broken when he moved into Anakin’s space wrapping his arms around his neck. He pushed his face into Anakin’s shoulder, ignoring the blood. Obi-Wan spoke quietly, but what Anakin could only describe as _ deep _ , for he could feel the press of Obi-Wan’s mouth move into his shoulder along with his words. “I am so glad you’re okay.” 

Ever so slowly, Anakin brought his arms behind Obi-Wan. He leaned his head atop Obi-Wan’s, breathing in the smell of his scent. “Me too. Just you here?” 

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan nodded along with his words. 

It was then that Anakin pulled away. Obi-Wan was confused as to why, until he looked down. Rat had made her way over, and was rubbing her face against Anakin’s legs, purring. Anakin leaned down to pick her up, scratching her. 

“Hello.” He greeted Rat. Anakin broke eye contact with the cat looking at Obi-Wan. “Would it be okay if we sit on the couch while I explain? I would hate to dirty-“ 

Obi-Wan cut off Anakin. “Sit, I’ll make tea.” 

It was minutes later, and Obi-Wan was sitting next to Anakin, both drinking tea with Rat curled up on Anakin’s lap. Obi-Wan had offered Anakin some of his Thai food, but had put it away when Anakin had declined. He himself had no desire to eat with the fluttery feelings bouncing around in his stomach, heart, and head with Anakin here. Finally in what Obi-Wan deemed home. 

“Palpatine’s dead.” Anakin started, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan sat his cup down on the table in front of him, turning to face Anakin in a silent way of saying,  _ please for the love of fuck continue.  _ Anakin still didn’t look his way, however he did explain further. “I killed him.” 

Silence filled the room again. Obi-Wan was stunned, he had no clue what to say. Well more, what to say. He had too many questions, but when Anakin did not elaborate he asked, “How?” 

“Snapped his neck. These last years I had gained his trust again, I used that to trick him. Kill him, and come back to you.” Anakin said this, but his voice was off. Then he looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

Obi-Wan moved forward, connecting his lips with Anakin’s. Anakin immediately kissed back, holding on to Obi-Wan as though his life depended on it. They stayed like this, holding onto each other for what must have been nearly an hour, because the show playing on the tv had changed. 

That night Anakin showered to rid himself of the dried crusted blood on him, which Obi-Wan found out was not his, but Lord Palpatine’s. Then he sat back down on the couch with Obi-Wan, they talked late into the night. At first it was just Anakin explaining everything that had happened with Palpatine after that night at the gas station, then it turned into them talking about almost anything to everything. 

They fell asleep, ending up tangled together on the couch, both sleeping peacefully for the first time since Anakin had been taken away. When Obi-Wan woke up, Anakin was in the kitchen making pancakes. His back turned to the stove, Obi-Wan chose to snuggle into Anakin’s back.

“Goodmorning.” He mumbled. 

The smirk in Anakin’s voice was audible. “Morning.” 

He flipped the pancake that was in the pan out, turned off the stove, spinning in Obi-Wan’s arms. “You have a plant in your kitchen. Alive.”

There was a snuffling noise, and Obi-Wan pulled back to put pancakes on two plates, covering them in syrup. Only responding to Anakin with an “mmmhm.” 

Anakin was just millimeters behind Obi-Wan. “By chance is that Bella?” 

Obi-Wan froze, his voice had a sharp floaty edge to it, maybe shock, when he spoke. “You remembered.” 

“I remember everything about the time we spend together.” Anakin said. Obi-Wan expected that he was finished, yet he wasn’t. “I know you might have someone else, and it may not be what you want, but would you want to go back to how we were? Together?” 

“Of course I do.” Obi-Wan said, turning around, grabbing Anakin on the face, and kissing him. He pulled back for only a moment to say one more thing. “There’s no one else. Hasn’t been since you left.” Their lips met again, this time less of a hard pressure. This time softer, both smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed <3 also I will link the art for this by the amazing destiny when it is up :)!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter name comes from Panic! At The Disco’s Nearly Witches as I am sure you can guess. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. It’s not the first Star Wars thing I have written, however it is the first for the pair of obikin, and the first I have posted.


End file.
